


Чего желает королева Талига?

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [11]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another siteFandom Kombat, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Автор — хэзел (https://ficbook.net/authors/4063630)Аллюзии на «Опасные связи» Пьера Шодерло де Лакло
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Чего желает королева Талига?

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — хэзел (<https://ficbook.net/authors/4063630>)
> 
> Аллюзии на «Опасные связи» Пьера Шодерло де Лакло

— Любого? Герцог, вы не оговорились? Или, может, нам неверно послышалось?

— Любого... любую... — Рокэ бросил карты на стол, игра ему наскучила пару кругов назад, но с Катариной всегда так — она слишком осторожна и чрезвычайно расчетлива. Во всем.

— Вы пасуете?

— Нет, Ваше Величество, я уступаю вашей прихоти, буквально предвосхищаю ваши желания.

— Мои?

— Ведь вам угодно перенести наш... поединок, вернее, сменить карточный стол на иное поле.

Катарина холодно улыбнулась, взглянула на графиню Рокслей, которая сидела ближе прочих дам и вряд ли могла расслышать разговор, затем подалась вперед. Зрачки ее чуть увеличились, лицо побледнело, но более ничто не выдавало скрываемых чувств.

— Чего желает королева Талига? — Рокэ понизил голос до шепота.

— Вы знаете, герцог, все мои помыслы только о благополучии Его Величества и Их Высочеств.

Рокэ усмехнулся, перевернул карты рубашками вниз, Катарина притворно вздохнула:

— Ваши проигрыши вселяют в меня неуверенность.

— Почему?

— Не могу понять, вы поддаетесь, не желая меня огорчить, или наоборот, тем самым пытаетесь уколоть больнее.

— Помилуйте, Ваше Величество, единственный клинок, о коем я могу думать в вашем присутствии, не способен уколоть.

Скулы Катарины порозовели, но не от смущения, а злости:

— Вы забываетесь.

— Прошу меня простить, — Рокэ выдержал долгую паузу, — что неверно разгадал намек, и вы никоим образом не пытались увязать свой выигрыш с моими любовными победами.

— С вашими любовными победами мы можем увязать только слухи, коими полна столица, — Катарина чопорно поджала губы, будто монахиня, столкнувшаяся с пьяным гвардейцем.

— Мужчина славен своими успехами, жизнь воина и полководца есть перечень сражений и побед.

— Но памятны и поражения.

— Назовите хоть одно.

— На счастье Талига ваш полководческий дар не имеет изъянов, а где не хватает умений, вам сопутствует удача, но... рухнувшие ворота крепости можно восстановить, а разбитое сердце уже не склеишь.

Рокэ поморщился:

— Разбитое сердце — это выдумка поэтов. Сердце кровоточит, но публика желает осколков и слез.

— Стало быть, вы не будете спорить, что путь ваш устлан осколками.

— Буду, — возразил Рокэ. — Буду спорить, ведь я не ищу любви.

— И что же вы ищете? — Катарина опустила взгляд, скрывая интерес, но тут же опомнилась.— Впрочем, молчите, мы не желаем знать.

— Наслаждение, — Рокэ и не думал промолчать, — чувственные удовольствия, страсть.

— Вы несносны, — Катарина легонько стукнула пальцами по столу.

— Я тот, кому природой заповедано искать и покорять.

— И слишком самоуверенны.

— Ваше Величество не смогли припомнить мне поражений.

— Потому что королеве не пристало повторять сплетни.

Рокэ усмехнулся, и Катарина сменила гнев на милость, рассеянно посмотрела на стол, тронула монеты и произнесла, цепко вглядываясь в лицо Рокэ:

— Женщина, чей отказ вы не смогли пережить, сделала вам поистине королевский подарок.

Рокэ продолжил улыбаться, но взгляд его заледенел:

— Отказ?

— Вы не ищете любви, потому что утратили веру в нее, ваше сердце сковано холодом, потому избегает боли.

— Если и существовала та женщина, что вы придумали, она пожалела и жалеет до сих пор.

— Гордыня — грех. Создатель велик в своей милости, но вам не избежать кары за излишнюю самоуверенность. — Катарина покачала головой.

— Ваше Величество, не мне уповать на Создателя, да и вам...

Катарина свела ладони, будто вознамерилась произнести молитву, но передумала. Сокрушенно вздохнула:

— Вы бесчеловечны. Любой... любая.

Рокэ насмешливо прищурился:

— Не медлите, Ваше Величество. Вам и перчатка не нужна.

— Желаете вызов?

— Пари?

— Любой. На кого я укажу.

Рокэ кивнул.

— Доказательств не требую, вы не солжете.

Рокэ прижал ладонь к груди, Катарина взяла грифель и написала на карте два слова, затем перевернула ее и подтолкнула к Рокэ.

— Прежде чем узнать имя, оговорим условия, — Рокэ чуть приподнял карту.— Что я получу в случае выигрыша?

Катарина будто невзначай коснулась броши, украшавшей лиф, затем опустила обе руки на колени и потупила взгляд:

— То, что вы имели когда-то, но долгое время были лишены.

— Что составит ваш выигрыш?

— Безделица. Сущий пустяк. Сиюминутный каприз, который, право слово, не стоит лишнего упоминания.

Равнодушие в голосе Катарины могло соперничать с ее притворной скромностью.

— Хорошо.

Рокэ перевернул карту, прочитал написанное и спрятал ее в рукав.

— Удивлены? — не удержалась от вопроса Катарина, сочтя, что молчание затянулось.

— Нет, — Рокэ встал с кресла. — Позвольте мне вас покинуть.

Катарина протянула руку, и Рокэ приблизился на шаг, поклонился, коснулся ладони.

— Отказ, который вы не сумели пережить, — прошептал он.

Катарина вздрогнула и едва не выдернула руку, но Рокэ не позволил. Поцеловал пальцы и посмотрел в глаза:

— Вы до сих пор жалеете, что человека нельзя убить дважды.

— Мы вас отпускаем, — взгляд Катарины метал молнии, но голос почти не дрожал.

— Ваше Величество... Эрэа...

Рокэ подошел к камину и кинул карту в огонь, отдавая на расправу пламени имя, которое произнесет в день Святого Фабиана.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
